Nappa (Team Four Star)
Nappa is a recurring character from Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z Abridged. Unlike the original Nappa, this version become less evil and is incredibly dim-witted and naive; with a childlike outlook on his surroundings. He does, however, show that he can be smart when he wants to be. He is arguably the most popular character in the series. He is the secondary antagonist in Season 1, a posthumous character in Season 2, and supporting character for the rest of the series. He also is one of two main characters along with Vegeta in'' Two Saiyans Play.'' Biography He was at one time King Vegeta's royal vizier, though he was not very good at this job and gave him bad advice that eventually lead to him unintentionally turning Broly into a Super Sayain and his own death at the hands of Frieza. After Frieza destroys Planet Vegeta, Nappa takes Prince Vegeta to Dairy Queen, believing it to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Years later, when Goku informed Raditz about the Dragon Balls, Vegeta and Nappa overheard it via Raditz's scouter transmission. Vegeta and Nappa then decided to go to Earth: Vegeta wanting to go for immortality and Nappa for panties. During their way to Earth, Nappa constantly got on Vegeta's nerves by asking him "Are we there yet"? To the point that Vegeta let them stop on Planet Arlia. Upon meeting the "locals" they got thrown in prison. While one of the inmates was spouting how he was going to make Vegeta his "prison bitch," Vegeta and Nappa broke out and met the King. Although Vegeta wanted to kill the King, Nappa noticed the queen and told the King to mate with her which Vegeta allowed. Vegeta was disgusted by the act, but Nappa found it interesting. He took a picture of it with his cell phone and sent it to Vegeta, who became angry at Nappa. Afterwards the King released Yetti, Nappa thought Yetti was cute and wanted to keep him, but accidentally killed him, Vegeta then killed the King by "rocking him like a hurricane". The prince told Nappa and Vegeta that they're heroes and they would have statues erected to them… out of their dung. After they left the planet, Nappa was excited to know that they will be hailed as heroes on the planet before Vegeta destroyed it much to his disappointment. When they landed on Earth, Nappa destroyed South City because of an awkward silence to which Vegeta told Nappa that he would die and be out of Vegeta's hair forever (epic foreshadowing). When they faced the Z-fighters, Nappa commented Piccolo was a Namekian and therefore would not have a penis. While counting the bald individuals there (excluding himself) he thought that Chiaotzu was a Pokemon and threw a Poke Ball at it to catch it but failed. While fighting Tien, he assumed they were playing tag and took his arm off. After surviving Chiaotzu's and Tien's final attacks, he fought Krillin and Piccolo; who were no match for him . As he charged towards the remaining Z fighters at one point, he stopped in mid-air, astonished at the fact that he could fly (to Vegeta's shock in his stupidity). While waiting for Goku to come he destroyed Earth's navy (and whales), removed his armor and called it "The best day ever!" When Krillin's Destructo Disk came at him, Vegeta quickly tried to warn him that it was a trick, but Nappa reminded him "Trix are for kids," (quickly changing Vegeta's opinion of him dodging it). It hit him and cut his face. Now taking the fight seriously, Nappa effortlessly beats Krillin. After accidentally killing Piccolo (who died defending Gohan) and almost stomping Gohan to death, Goku arrives. Vegeta reads his scouter upside down (calling Goku's power level "1006") and gives Nappa the OK to fight Goku. Nappa then fights Goku and is easily beaten to the ground, wherein Vegeta corrects himself in a bored manner (Saying Goku's power level in over 9000 in a bored tone of voice) and breaks his scouter for unknown reasons (probably boredom). Upon Vegeta being informed that killing Piccolo made the Earth Dragon Balls useless, Vegeta kills Nappa in a final release of rage, seemingly ridding himself of Nappa's immaturity and idiocy... Or so he thought. Ghost Nappa continues to haunt and troll Vegeta throughot the Frieza Saga. Later, Ghost Nappa goes to Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series when he is summoned by Florence sing his spirit counter, he comments on each of the main characters before returning to Namek. In the season finale of season 2, Nappa is brought back to life thanks to a loophole resulting from Mr. Popo's wish on Shenron to revive all those killed by Freeza and his men. As Vegeta was technically one of Freeza's men when he murdered Nappa, Nappa was amongst the resurrected as well. He calls Vegeta, who is training in space to inform him that he is now a producer and is making a movie about his death called "Citizen Nappa", starring up and coming celebrity Mark Satan. Nappa mentions he's gonna change Mark's name, probably to something like Hercule. He also reveals that the concept of the movie is going to be about his experience with Vegeta, including how Vegeta killed him,Sometimes Nappa goes to Capsule Corp and plays games with Vegeta. After Cell announces the Cell Games Tournament on television, Nappa is seen conversing over the phone with Hercule, telling him "Go get 'em, champ." He then signs up with a smile as he knew that he sent his client to his doom. Gallery TFS 25- Piccolo's Nail and so can you.jpg|Nappa as the royal vizier. Badnews.jpg|Nappa wants to go to Dairy Queen. Vegeta'doohe.jpg|Nappa overhears the transmssion. Cung.jpg|Nappa and Vegeta in prison. Vogue.jpg|Nappa on the cover of Vogue. Citizen nappa.jpg|Nappa calling Vegeta. GhostNappa.jpg|''Ghost Nappa''. Trivia *Majored in Child Psychology in Saiyan University, with a Minor in Pain. *He sent Deadpool to kill Perfect Cell in excange for geting a Deadpool and Spiderman movie made and giving him and Spiderman the same room. *Was named as "Duke of Hurl" by King Vegeta, because "If you put anything in front of him he'll sign it", and "When you're an adviser to the king you can get away with pretty much anything."This is a fact he is evidently quite proud of as he brought the paperwork in his pod to prove it. *Nappa is so child-like because his parents died in a spaceship accident stopping him from ever growing up. Thus, his lack of common sense is likely because of a lack of proper upbringing. *The hat added to Nappa in his role as the Royal Vizier to King Vegeta is a reference to Aladdin antagonist Jafar, who wore a similar hooded hat. *He named his Saibamen Snuggles, FooFoo, Cabbagehead, Other Cabbagehead and Vegeta Jr. (Killed by Vegeta) *Commented how useless YouTube friends are. *Nappa was originally the most annoying bald person in the universe to Vegeta, while Krillin was the second until his death, making Krillin the most annoying bald person in the universe. However, because of the loophole in the wish made in the Frieza saga, he was brought back to life making him once again the most annoying bald person in the universe. *he was subscibed to team 4 star then unsubscribed when he saw dbz kai abriged ep 1. *In the original anime, he stays dead. The loophole that brought him back to life exists because unlike in the original, Mr. Popo didn't include the condition of being killed "on Namek". *Because of the same loophole that brought him back to life, none of the people Nappa killed would be brought back, as Nappa was technically Vegeta's soldier. *His battle-cry "For pony!" is a reference to the character Richard from Ryan Sohmer's web-comic: Looking for Group. *Despite being killed by Vegeta, Nappa doesn't seem to hold any ill will towards his former comrade, other than haunting him as a ghost. Once revived, he even happily offers to take Vegeta to lunch when the latter returns to Earth and plays video games with him for the team 4 star gaming channel. *Nappa has appeared in and been referenced in (and himself made reference to) 'Yu-Gi-Oh!: The Abridged Series' at least twice. *Nappa made a brief cameo as a ghost in the abridged series Code: MENT (made by Purpleeyeswtf) in an argument between Death the Kid and LeLouche, after DtK says "I think some of them (dead souls) got out" -cut to Nappa- "I'm in your show, f*cking it up!" *Nappa also cameos in the Q&A pilot episode of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Abridged, wherein he asks Jotaro Kujo "How much wood could a woodchuck chuck if a woodchuck could chuck a banana?" Jotaro curtly responds with "Your mom." *Nappa makes another cameo appearance in the VIsion of Escaflowne Abridged series in his ghost form, apparently attending a "center for special people in the afterlife". *Had a modeling career with Vogue magazine. *Nappa likes bald people such as Krillin, Tien, and Piccolo *During Krillin's Kienzan scene, in the original, Vegeta yells at Nappa to DODGE this attack, in the adbriged series, he dodged it without Vegeta's help (Vegeta told him to catch the Kienzan...with his teeth), so either he's smarter than he looks, or TFS just made fun of Krillin. *His childish personality, may be inspired by ARDBZ Nappa, as they're both childish *Nappa seems to have a small obsession with Pokémon. *Nappa appeared in a Promo for Screen Junkies' Honest Trailer for DragonBall Evolution, in association with TeamFourStar themselves. As he talks with Optimus Prime about a number of Movie Deals based on the Transformers Franchise. Only to learn that the Honest Trailer voice is working with the Z Warriors to make a Honest trailer for Dragonball Evolution, ''much to Prime's dismay. *Nappa's film, "Citizen Nappa" is a reference to the popular 1941 Film, Citizen Kane. *In Team Four Stars "I am the hype and so can you" Nappa is heard doing cocaine,and in the ending he can be heard doing it with Armin *Takahata101 said in a 2009 interview that Ghost Nappa came from staring at a lazer all day carving elevator buttons for his factory job. *In ''Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, Voice 8 of the Custom Male is Nappa/Takahata101, frequently parodying the names of the attacks, such as Tri-beam becoming Geometry, Neo Tri-beam becoming Advanced Geometry, Wolf Fang Fist becoming Puppy Dog Punch, Recoome Kick becoming Creamer Kick, fully charged Dynamite Kick becoming Mega Super Ultra Hyper Alpha Whatever, Final Flash becoming Last Blast, Big Bang Attack becoming Tryhard Attack, Big Bang Kamehameha becoming Tryhard Bang-ahameha, Special Beam Cannon becoming Makankōsappōalpagos, Dodon Ray becoming Bang Beam, Final Shine Attack becoming Twinkle Beam Attack, and Spirit Ball becoming Dodge Ball. During certain attacks he'll make various TeamFourStar's Dragon Ball Z: Abridged in-jokes, such as Crusher Ball becoming Space Australia(TFS Jeice's home planet), Destructo-Disc becoming Pizza Time (a reference to the Destructo-Disk pizza gag from the TFS DBZ Abridged Frieza Saga), or sing Cat Loves Food (TFS Yamcha's hit song) when performing Sleepy Boy Technique/Lullaby Punch. When using the Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack Super Skill, he say "Hey, Look It's Me!" which is a reference to Ghost Nappa. **Nappa shares the same voice as Dumplin. *Despite the fact that he wanted to haunt Vegeta, he's happy to help Vegeta in a Tyler Durden-esque fashion by explaining that Vegeta was injured by falling down some stairs to hide the fact that Vegeta was actually beaten up by Recoome, who Goku beat in an instant. *Nappa has a song called "Killing in the Nappof", a parody of Rage Against The Machine's number one hit "Killing In The Name". *Ghost Nappa's personal logo is, naturally, a parody of the Ghostbusters logo, specifically the logo to Ghostbusters 2. Both logos have ghosts giving a thumbs up (In Nappa's case) or peace sign. *During one of Yu-Gi-Oh: The Abridged Series' "Deleted Scenes", Tristan finds the remote to Duke Devlin's theme, and begins randomly changing it. The chain ends to Ghost Nappa's theme, but Yugi promptly breaks Tristan's kneecaps with a wrench in response for "referencing an abridged series not made by Little Kuriboh". *It's debatable whether or not Ghost Nappa is real or a figment of Vegeta's imagination. When Nappa comes back to life, he makes no mention of haunting Vegeta. *The eighth customizable voice for a custom character in Dragonball Xenoverse is Takahata101, which sounds nearly identical to Ghost Nappa. **The voice would be used for Team Four Star's son/creation, Dumplin. Category:Dragon Ball Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Parody/Homage Category:Noncorporeal Category:Revived Category:Redeemed Category:Comedy Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Brutes Category:Aliens Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Fighters Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Perverts Category:Male Category:Humanoid Category:One-Man Army Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Businessmen Category:Necessary Evil Category:Minion Category:Extravagant Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Delusional Category:Honorable Category:Self-Aware Category:Successful Category:Lycanthropes Category:Affably Evil Category:Scapegoat Category:Mascots Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Mischievous Category:Right-Hand Category:Undead Category:Thought-Forms Category:Anti-Villain Category:Wrestlers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Incompetent Category:Inconclusive